Care to join me for a drink?
by strandedinstorybrooke
Summary: Captain Killian Jones earns his hook back from Queen Regina in an oh, so unexpected way.


The air was cool within the cell in which they were standing. The pirate's icy blue eyes gazed _deep _into the queen's as if entering the very depths of her soul. He was _burning_ inside with the need for revenge, something that Regina herself knew of far too well. With his hook in her hand, she neared him, and she hooked his jacket, pulling him closer to her. She could feel his hot breath on her lips as she spoke.

"Care to join me for a drink?"

Regina was queen, yes, but she was many other things. Not many people could see past her darkness into the other layers that lied within her. Perhaps it was because she rarely let anyone see any other side of her.

The pirate raised an eyebrow at her request. Little did he know that her soul danced naked with the burning _desire_ that she had for him, and she would stop at nothing until she had him in her bed, running her fingers through his dark hair. His jacket was opened, and it revealed his dark chest hair. Regina wanted so badly to run her soft tongue down his chest and further down to taste his manhood, but she would have to wait.

He accepted her offer and followed her up the stairs of the dungeon and through the corridors which led to Regina's regal bedchamber. They entered the room, saying nothing, and Hook shut the door behind him as Regina made her way over to the large table filled with various liquors which she always kept fully stocked. She was quick to pour the pirate a cup of the finest of red wines, and she poured one for herself, as well.

The queen handed the man his ornate cup filled with wine and took a sip from her own. Her crimson lips formed into a seductive smile as she sipped. Yes, he was a mere captain, but he held a darkness within him which Regina admired more than anything. The carnal hunger that she had for him in this very moment was most likely fueled by not only his rugged looks, but by his _need_ for revenge. He was _bloodthirsty_, as was the queen, and she wanted him more than _anythin_g in this very moment. Perhaps they could help one another in more ways than one.

The queen's royal blue gown hugged her body in all the right places - her back exposed to him completely as the queen turned from him to make her way over to her comfortable bed. It wasn't the largest of beds, as the bed was meant only for Regina, but with him on top of her - they wouldn't need much room. The queen sat down and managed to cross her legs within the tightness of her gown, and she felt the place between her legs beginning to become so very _wet_.

With the man's hook in her left hand and her cup of wine in her right, the queen took another sip. Warmth made its way through her entire body, but it wasn't from the wine. No. She was burning up with _passion_ for this man, this captain - known as Hook. She placed her cup of wine down onto the floor of her bedchamber next to her bed.

"Come to me, Captain. Or shall I just call you Hook?"

Regina's voice held pure _seduction_. Her eyes undressed him as she eyed him up and down. The tight leather pants that he wore left little to her imagination.

"Hook is just a colorful moniker which I've been labeled for _obvious_ reasons. But, you can call my anything you desire, love."

He wanted her – she knew this more than anything, but he did not address her as anything of importance. Was he so very ignorant to the fact that she was royalty? The queen raised an eyebrow of her own at him at his words.

"Perhaps I shall just call you my _pet_?"

The man took his cup of wine to his lips and drank. He gulped it like the pirate that he was. He was rude and smug, but Regina's smile did not fade from her red lips. Her eyes followed his hand as he placed his emptied glass upon the table behind him. He turned and made his way towards the queen.

"I am not a mere _pet_. I am a _Captain_."

Indeed, he was a man who lived a free life, sailing from one land to another. He was not one to be caged. He was not one to be confined in any type of way.

"Now, what do you want of me? Why have you brought me to your bedchamber? Do you do this with all of your guests or am I so lucky to be the first?"

Regina stood from her bed, her brown eyes locked onto his, but his eyes fell from hers down to his hook in her hand.

"My hook, if you please."

Regina's seductive smile grew.

"No. If you satisfy me, Captain, then you shall have your hook returned to you."

The queen was quite smug herself, as she had done this oh, so many times. She was the _queen_, yes, but she was also the queen of _seduction_.

"_Please you_? And how do you suppose a Captain such as _myself _could possibly please a _Queen_?"

Regina laughed a deep laugh at his words.

"Oh, I can think of _something_."

Using his hook, she once again hooked his jacket and pulled him close. This time, their lips met, and she slid her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue danced across his, and he tasted of the wine he had consumed, as did she, she was sure. Hook's hand made its way up to her head, and he pulled her even closer. He moaned into the kiss, and with his body so very near to her own, she could feel his cock hardening within his the tight leather of his pants. He pulled away, his lips parting from hers, and he gazed once more into her eyes.

"Bit of advice – when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it. You might want to quit."

Regina ran her free hand up his chest, her fingers dancing through the dark hairs on it. He smelled of fresh salt air and pure masculinity.

"Why would I wish to quit? _You_, my dear, are _exactly_ what I _need_."

He kissed her again, this time pushing her backwards onto her soft bed. His hardness pressed into the space between her legs through her tight gown, fueling more arousal within the queen beneath him.

Regina's entire body _burned _with more carnal hunger. Only his cock inside of her could sate her soul in this very moment, and she knew that it wouldn't be long before she received what she so desired.

Hook lifted himself from the queen and rose from the bed. He began to strip himself of his clothing, his eyes never leaving the woman before him. He first stripped himself of his jacket, wearing nothing underneath. He unclasped his tight pants and slid them down his legs, wearing nothing underneath them, as well. His hardness sprung from the leather which had been restraining it. How his arousal had fit in his pants, Regina was clueless of. His cock was not only _long_, but it was _thick_ with its girth. He slid off his boots, and kicked his pants and boots aside, careful not to spill the cup of wine that was sitting beside the queen's bed.

"_Yessss_."

The queen hissed the word in approval.

She sat up and reached behind her to undo the tight gown which she wore. With the man having only one hand, he wouldn't prove to be of much use at this, and Regina had grown so used to undressing herself. She was not wearing a corset at the moment, which would make undressing herself that much easier. It wasn't long before her gown was sliding down her body, and she lied back once again, naked before him.

Regina spread her legs, teasing the man standing before her, a wicked grin spreading across her lips and up into her eyes.

Hook was fast to climb on top of the queen once again, and there was a smile forming on his lips, as well. He placed a gentle kiss to her lips, and before Regina could utter a word, his cock was being forced up into the wet tightness of her royal pussy, causing her to drop the hook in her hand onto edge of her bed, which then fell to the floor. The sound of the cold metal hitting the hard bedchamber floor echoed throughout the room. Her fingers were quick to find his back, and she dug her fingernails deep into his flesh as he entered her. She uttered a deep, dark moan as his cock stretched the walls of her pussy.

"_Yessss_," she hissed again.

The pirate's mouth found her neck, and he bit her _hard_. He sucked on her flesh, and she knew that he would leave a mark as he did so. Hook grunted as he thrust his cock into her a few times – getting started. Her juices lubricated him, causing his cock to move freely in and out of her, despite her tightness.

The thick vein which ran down the man's cock rubbed across Regina's G-spot, and she uttered another loud moan. Pure pleasure trickled down the queen's body from her head to her toes. Heat _burned_ deep within her. Regina would sell her soul any day for pleasure such as this. His lips, tongue and teeth on her neck fueled even more arousal in her, and she bucked her hips to meet his hard thrusts. Not an inch of the queen's cunt was left untouched by his hardness – he filled her completely.

Regina's fingernails raked down his spine, causing goose-bumps to form on the pirate's smooth, tanned skin. Her hands found the tight muscles of his ass, and she _squeezed_ them.

"_Yes_, my Queen," he breathed into her ear. "You are _wet_ for me."

Warm juices leaked from between her legs and trickled onto her bed. Regina's hair was quick to be released from the pins which held it perfectly into place, allowing her long brunette hair to spill onto the bed, surrounding her. Hook's fingers ran through the soft strands, and he tugged at them with a roughness which Regina was not used to. The queen's scalp burned from the pulling of her hair, but her soul burned much more with _passion_ for this mere pirate.

The man's hand moved from her hair and down to her right breast, gripping onto it. His fingertips dug deep into her flesh, and he brought his mouth down onto her nipple. Regina's nipples were already hard little buds from her arousal, and his teeth bit down hard, causing her to scream out in pure ecstacy. A bead of blood formed on the skin of her nipple from his bite, and he sucked on it, moaning in approval of how it tasted.

Sweat formed on the pirate's forehead as he thrust into her. Each and every thrust brought Regina closer and closer to orgasm – sending her over the edge. His cock rammed into her cervix as he did so, which caused her a bit of pain, but Regina always enjoyed a bit of pain with her pleasure.

The queen's grip on Hook's ass tightened, and she pulled him deeper inside of her. Her eyes rolled back into her skull before she closed them altogether. They both remained silent, not needing words.

Instinct took over, and Hook's own arousal fueled his actions. He fucked her mercilessly, as if she was a mere _whore_ – a useless piece of meat. Her pussy was beginning to loosen from his girth and the pace of his impaling her with his hardness. Hook was quite experienced with women, as he had bed more women than he could count. But, this woman – this queen, was so very different. She stirred _desire _within him that he hadn't felt in years, and it wouldn't be long before he would be spilling his seed deep within her pussy.

The queen lifted her hands from the man's ass, and she gripped his hair, pulling it as he had done to her own. She could feel that oh, so familiar feeling beginning to pool within the depths of her abdomen. She dug her fingernails into the pirate's scalp as she began to cum. Her body reacted before his could, and her hips bucked – her body taking control of her entire being.

Regina's wet pussy clamped down onto Hook's cock, as if it were attempting to trap him inside of her _forever_. Regina moaned – a moan so dark and deep – a moan that could turn a man to stone. Pure pleasure poured through the queen's _entire_ body, and she felt as though she had died and been released to the heavens above.

Hook felt her pussy tighten around him – he could feel her _cumming_ hard. He continued to thrust into her, not slowing his pace one bit.

"_Yes_, that's right. _Cum_ for me, love."

Her body trembled, and more juices flowed from Regina's pussy, down her legs and onto her bed. She had not cum like this in far too long, and the release was more than she could handle. She couldn't draw breath into her lungs, and her grip on Hook's hair tightened as his cock continued to fuck her.

Hook could feel the queen's pussy begin to release from his cock, but it still convulsed with orgasm – pulsating around his hardness. He felt her release her grip from his hair, and her arms fell to her sides. She was trembling, and he brought his lips down to kiss her once more. Hook slowed his pace, and after a few seconds he ceased the quick movement of his hips. He gave the queen a deep thrust three more times before collapsing completely on top of her. His body was exhausted, but he had yet to cum himself. Disappointment made its way through him, and he watched the queen open her beautiful brown eyes to gaze up into his.

Hook pulled his cock from the queen's love tunnel, and he rolled over onto his back, the soft bedding feeling quite soothing to him. But, what happened next was something that Hook had not been expecting. Regina rolled over onto her side, the size of the bed not leaving the couple much room, but she took his still fully hard cock into her hand and brought her mouth down upon it.

Regina had so _badly_ wanted to taste this man, but in this moment, she could only taste her own juices mixed in with the saltiness of the pirate's pre-cum. Her tongue teased the head of his cock before she forced it deep within the depths of her mouth until it touched her throat. She began to fuck the man with her mouth, and it was as though a demon had taken control of Regina's being as she did so.

Hook was in heaven – transported away. He loved sex, yes, but the feeling of a woman's mouth on his hardness was something that he had always enjoyed the most. A queen was not someone that he had expected such an action from, however. _Whores_ did this or women who were desperate to make an exchange for gold or one mere trinket or another. But, this particular queen seemed to be _enjoying _this, and he took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. A moan escaped from his parted lips as he closed his eyes and ran his fingers through Regina's hair once more. Again, his grip on her strands tightened, and he forced his cock deeper down into her throat.

"_Yes_, my Queen. Suck me. I am about to cum."

Regina didn't need his words to know that his balls were about to erupt their seed. She brought a hand down to his testicles, and she could feel his balls tightening. She sucked him with all of her might, and her throat began to hurt as he was thrusting his hips to meet the thrusts of her mouth. The veins in the queen's neck bulged, and she kept her pace, not slowing down one bit.

Pleasure took over his entire being, and he trembled with the building up of his orgasm. Hook hissed another moan, and he came – filling her throat with his seed. He held her head in place, not allowing her to move as he did so. His cock was still pressing hard against the back of the queen's throat.

"Swallow it."

Regina did as she was told. This man was brave to command her to do such a thing, but she swallowed his seed of her own free will, her body acting on pure instinct.

Hook released his grip on her hair, and his hand fell to the bed as Regina's had. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he took in another deep breath, letting it out slowly as he was coming down from his endorphin high.

Regina pulled away from Hook's cock, saliva dripping down her chin as she did so.

"Is that any way to speak to a Queen?"

Hook smiled into her eyes and reached up to caress the soft skin of her right cheek.

"You, love, are far more than a Queen. You are an angel."

Regina sat up and leaned forward, taking the pirate's hook into her hand and picking it up from the floor of her bedchamber. She turned and grabbed his arm, and in one swift motion, she clicked his hook back into place.

"I _do_ believe that this belongs to you."

Hook ran his hand over the smooth metal of his hook and looked at it with both admiration and pride. He felt whole again.

"_Thank you_."

Regina smiled into his eyes once more.

"You've earned it."


End file.
